


恶梦 (Nightmare)

by fluteandguqin



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluteandguqin/pseuds/fluteandguqin
Summary: About Wei Wuxian and his nightmares.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	恶梦 (Nightmare)

They were everywhere. Thousands of them, dragging him down into the abyss.

His own puppets, turned against him. Wei Wuxian couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t see the sky above him. They were choking him, scratching his skin. They were going to kill him.

They were going to kill him.

They were going to tear him apart limb by limb.

He couldn’t breathe.

“Wei Ying.”

_ He couldn’t breathe. _

_ “Wei Ying!” _

He woke up with a scream dying in his throat. It was dark, just like in the dream. He still couldn’t breathe.

But there was something. A grip on his shoulder.

A voice.

“Wei Ying, it’s okay. You’re safe.”

Wei Wuxian tried taking deep breaths. He kept his eyes wide open, afraid that if he closed them again the images and the suffocation would return.

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian uttered in a broken voice. His vision blurred.

Frantically, Wei Wuxian looked around. He grabbed at the hand that was gripping his shoulder, the only thing that could anchor him.

An arm slipped around his waist.

“You’re safe,” the voice repeated.

Wei Wuxian let himself be embraced. Once he was in Lan Wangji’s arms, he finally did feel safe.

He cried.

He let Lan Wangji hold him and stroke his hair, and he just cried.

* * *

Wei Wuxian wasn’t going to let it happen again.

He sat on the roof, looking at the stars. It was a beautiful view, certainly better than the nightmares he had often those days.

Lan Wangji was already asleep. As he didn’t want to worry him, Wei Wuxian first waited for him to fall asleep, then silently slipped out of the bed.

All was well.

Or so he thought.

A flash of white to his left. Wei Wuxian turned slowly, only to be met with the face of his lover. Wei Wuxian mustered a smile.

“Lan Zhan.... You’re awake.”

Lan Wangji sat down beside Wei Wuxian.

“I got scared,” Lan Wangji spoke quietly. “I woke up and you weren’t there.”

Wei Wuxian’s chest tightened. His smile faltered. Still, he did his best to maintain a light tone, “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, I just—”

“The nightmares?”

It was getting horribly difficult to keep up the act. Wei Wuxian nodded.

Lan Wangji reached out, gently placing his hand on top of Wei Wuxian’s.

“Talk to me.”

Wei Wuxian scooted closer and leaned against Lan Wangji. Lan Wangji moved his hand and instead wrapped his arm around Wei Wuxian’s shoulders.

“There isn’t much to talk about,” Wei Wuxian said, voice weak. He finally couldn’t keep it together anymore. “I just can’t shake them off.”

“The solution isn’t to stop sleeping,” Lan Wangji said.

Wei Wuxian didn’t want to say it. He hated worrying Lan Wangji, and he knew that Lan Wangji worried even without his help.

“...I don’t want you to see me like that again.”

“Wei Ying… You don’t have to hide. I will do anything I can to help.”

Despite his lover’s words, Wei Wuxian hid in his embrace. “I’ll sleep tomorrow, I promise. For now..”

“I’m not going back inside without you,” Lan Wangji said firmly.

Wei Wuxian buried his face in the crook of Lan Wangji’s neck. “Please… I don’t want to see it again.”

Lan Wangji kissed Wei Wuxian’s forehead, holding him close. “Then, I will stay with you.”

Wei Wuxian looked up, overwhelmed with relief. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Lan Wangji’s lips. Even though Lan Wangji smiled into the kiss, Wei Wuxian knew it wasn’t enough to show his gratitude.

He nuzzled into Lan Wangji’s arms as Lan Wangji began humming their song. 

And despite his determination to stay up that night, Wei Wuxian drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
